


Once, I gambled and shouldn't have...

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pokemon Sun and Moon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gladion and AZ do a bet that may end up in Angst, Multiple chapters, Oh God I am dead, Player will be called AZ, Related to "Once I was alone"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: Written for funnydog123! They probably shouldn't of gambled...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funnydog123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnydog123/gifts).



She knew that she shouldn't of bet on anything...

You see, Gladion had been sneaking off all night, most likely with some girl......

ANYWAYS! She was tired of it.

"Gladion... Where have you been going the past few days?!" (yes, he angered smol child babu bad...)

"..."

"Nowhere." He smirked before she started to literally steam. (Thanks to those powers, am I right?) 

He still had melt marks in his bath tub that fit her form.....

The ocean would he able to cool her down.

He grabbed her hand, she could singe his clothing but she never had burnt him.

He let go once they were at the cliff, he watched her chase and corner a wimpod, but let him go.

"AZ, go in the water. Your clothing is burning..." Not that he minded, but what about those who might see? Other than him of course..

She did as told, but the water didn't want to let her in. She just continued to walk out, hopping and jumping over the surface.

Then, she unexpectedly just dropped in with a muffled yelp and got soaked.

"Gladion." She swam out of the water.

"Hey AZ, remember when you said I was allergic to water? I think water is allergic to you." He burst out in laughter at the look on her face.

"Shut up."

"I know! Lets make a bet. The loser has to do what ever the other wants." He was up to something, wasn't he.

"Deal."

"Okay. How about... Who ever gets flustered first loses."

"NO." He WAS up to something.

"I guess your as wimpy as that wimpod you caught." He had said, amusement present in his voice.

"...Fine."

"Perfect." He grinned.

"Let's start."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She didn't know what she just agreed to.

She realized his face was moving towards hers.

"Wait!" She said all red. She was so caught off guard.

"you lose." He mischievously grinned at her.

Crap.

 

He made her take a bath with him.

"Our own... Personal hotsprings.~" He singed out.

"OH! And, you have to let me undress you." He laughed out.

OHMYOHMYOHMYARCEUSHELPME

He thought it was funny. He thought it was really funny. But like usual, she blindly trusts everyone, and is so gullible.

She brought him to the bathing room.

His eyes widened as she placed his hand on her shoulder. He realized what she was doing.

His hand slid down, falling limp.

He couldn't make her do this. He should only do this if she is willing.

"...Are you okay with this, am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He asked her.

"Gladion. It doesn't matter. It wont be the first time you saw me naked, we did go to the hotsprings, remember?"

They quieted.

His hand was placed on her shoulder again.

This time, he moved his hand down, stopping at her hip.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It isn't fair to you."

"Gladion."

He looked up again.

She held his hand, forcing him to grasp her shirt, and slowly lift it up.

TO BE CONTINUED!

sorry, got writers block T^T


End file.
